20 secondes
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles sur les 20 secondes précédant la mort des personnages de DN. Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre, ce n'est pas très joyeux, il y un peu de yaoi, pas mal de romance, beaucoup de drama, mais venez lire ! (Omg... Ce résumé ne donne carrément pas envie...) A tout de suite à l'intérieur ! ;B
1. Chapter 1

**Diclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Oba et Obata, de même que les morts... Et oui, ces deux sadiques ont permis cette fiction !

**Rating: **K+ (je n'exclue pas des gros mots ou des trucs comme ça :B)

**Warning: **Spoil ! Je vous conseille fortement d'avoir fini l'anime ou le manga, comme ça vous n'aurez pas de surprise ^^

Sinon je tiens à préciser que j'ai complètement inventé ce que pense les personnages x)

Et enfin, du yaoi de temps en temps :x Notamment sur ce drabble en particulier !

**_Coucou ! Me revoilà, ou me voilà tout court si vous ne me connaissez pas ;B_**

**_Aujourd'hui je vous propose un recueil de drabbles: 20 secondes. Le principe, c'est que je décris les pensées de personnages pendant les 20 secondes qui ont précédé leur mort. Mort dû au Death Note pour l'instant, mais pourquoi pas les autres aussi plus tard, du coup si vous avez des propositions de personnages, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Ce n'est pas chronologique ! A vrai dire, j'ai longtemps hésité à faire dans l'ordre mais comme j'avais déjà écrit celui-là et que j'étais trop pressée de vous montrer cette fic j'ai décidé d'y aller ! :D _**

**_Désolée pour les fautes et tout ça ! Bonne lecture et merci d'être passés ! :D_**

* * *

><p>Il sait. Il avait entendu les cloches sonner. Ses souvenirs d'orphelin surdoué avaient afflué dans sa mémoire. Il avait vu cette lueur dans les yeux de Light. Il avait douté, hésité. Il lui avait montré son amour, il s'était persuadé qu'il s'était trompé. A son habitude, il s'est alors assis sur sa chaise à roulettes, les genoux relevés contre sa poitrine, a piqué un sucre sur la pile en face de lui, et il a provoqué Kira. Oh, non pas qu'il regrettait son geste, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose de Light, avec Light. Quoique s'il n'y avait pas eu de Death Note, il n'y aurait pas eu d'enquête digne de lui, et donc pas de rencontre, pas de coup de foudre, au fond, pas de vie, pas d'amusement. Parce que malgré tout, L s'est éclaté. Sa meilleure affaire, sans aucun doute. Sa dernière aussi. La seule qu'il n'aura pas menée à bien. Il soupire. Watari est mort à présent. Toutes les données sont effacées et en ce moment, c'est sûrement Rem qui est en train d'effacer sa vie. Il doit feindre la surprise maintenant, la révélation, la prise de conscience. Après tout, s'il ne meurt pas, personne ne pourra jamais arrêter Kira. Il sait que ses héritiers feront le reste. Il espère seulement qu'ils ne feront pas la même erreur que lui. Il espère qu'ils ne succomberont pas aux charmes de ce cruel assassin, dieu de la mort inégalé, génie tout aussi notable que lui. Mais L reste lucide. Il n'aurait jamais pu vaincre Kira, tout simplement parce qu'il en était amoureux. D'ailleurs, l'amour est un bien curieux sentiment qui peut apparaître comme disparaître en une poignée de secondes. 20 secondes pour être plus précis. Et il ne lui en reste plus que sept ! Juste assez pour lancer un dernier ordre qu'il sait qu'il ne finira jamais. Juste assez pour jeter un dernier regard à Light. « Je sais qui tu es, et devine quoi ? Je t'aime quand même ». Voilà ce que hurlent ses yeux.<p>

Il inspire profondément : « Ecoutez-moi tous ! Le dieu de la… »

Il ne finira jamais sa phrase. Il tombe de sa chaise, il sent le regard de Light sur lui, il sent son corps venir à la rencontre du sien, il entend son hurlement de détresse, et même s'il sait que ce n'est qu'une façade, il sourit intérieurement, son cœur, étrangement, se réchauffe là où il devrait plutôt refroidir. Il charrie du sang enflammé dans se veines. Il s'écroule. Ses paupières se ferment lentement et la dernière image qu'il emporte de la vie est cette expression sur le visage de Kira. Une expression mêlant triomphe et regrets. Des regrets bien réels, derrière son rictus hautain. De l'amour peut-être ? L ne saura jamais. Ses 20 secondes sont écoulées, L Lawliet n'est plus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, tenez moi au courant (ou bien balancez-moi des oeufs à la tronche parce que c'est ce que j'ai eu envie de faire en me relisant xD) <strong>_

_**Au fait, prenez en compte le fait que j'ai du me retaper l'épisode de la mort de L ! Blou blou, j'ai bien failli chialer ! x)**_

_**Merci encore d'avoir lu, gros bisouuuuuus !**_

_**Clo'**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **Ôba, Obata, tout leur appartient... SAUF, sauf les pensées des personnages et tout ce qui ne vient pas du manga ou de l'anime ! ;) Héhé

**Rating: **K+

**Warning: **Yaoi aujourd'hui ! Oui, encore, mais rien de bien méchant. Et puis toujours le spoil ^^ Enfin voili voilou !

_**Bien le bonsoir ! Ici Chloé qui vous sert un nouveau Drabble ce soir ! **_

_**La mort de Mello, ces 20 secondes pendant lesquelles Mihael se rend compte de son amour, de ses erreurs. Bon bon, certainement un peu OOC, mais que voulez vous, aux portes de la mort, ne sommes nous pas tous les mêmes ? **_

_**Je tiens déjà à m'excuser si je rends des gens tristes, et je vous autorise donc à me huer, à me balancer des tomates pourries au visage... **_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ! **_

_**Enjoy :D**_

* * *

><p>Une prise de conscience. Des sentiments inavoués, inavouables. Des regrets. Une irrépressible envie de vomir. Et une réalité accablante.<p>

Réalité du bruit de la plume qui crisse sur le papier. Envie de vomir de savoir qu'il va rendre l'âme dans 20 secondes.

20 secondes c'est trop peu, bien trop peu.

Trop peu pour prendre conscience, pour avouer ses sentiments, pour regretter, ou même pour vomir. 20 secondes, le temps de prendre une dernière respiration, de jeter un coup d'œil à la mini-télé posée contre le pare-brise. Le temps d'avouer, de mesurer la portée de son échec. Near finira le travail, lui l'éternel, l'indétrônable premier. Il saura finir Kira. Et ça lui donne l'impression de se faire déchirer Mello, de penser ça, mais il le fait quand même, car il sait s'avouer vaincu, après tout, il n'a pas trop le choix, il ne lui reste que 20 misérable secondes. Que faire pendant un laps de temps si court ? Rien, sans aucun doute… C'est la fin… Enfin presque, mais ce qui l'attend: la fin, c'est certain. Il va rejoindre L, pas vrai ? Et puis M aussi… C'est égoïste, certes, mais il espère sincèrement qu'il ne se retrouvera pas seul de l'autre côté… Il espère que M sera là, à l'attendre, ses indécrottables googles sur ses yeux verts pomme, sa clope au coin des lèvres, son sourire gouailleur. M, juste M, extraordinairement M.

20 secondes, c'est bien trop peu, mais bien assez suffisant. C'est assez pour prononcer ces mots, ces quatre mots qui veulent tout dire, qui font prendre conscience, qui avouent les sentiments, qui regrettent, qui guérissent. Quatre mots pour le lui dire.

Mello pousse un léger soupir.

5… Il l'aime un peu.

4… Beaucoup.

3… Passionnément.

2… A la folie.

1… Il l'aime.

0… « Matt, je suis désolé ».

20 secondes pour enfin pleurer, 20 secondes pour ressentir des émotions humaines.

Au fond, 20 secondes pour vivre, tout simplement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe, de jugement, de conjugaison, désolée quoi !<em>**

**_N'hésitez pas à me proposer des personnages !_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu, bisous bisous !_**

**_Clo'_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **les personnages appartiennent à **MOI ! **... Bon ok, ok... Ôba, Obata...

** Rating: **K+

**Coucou ! Ce soir, les 20 secondes avant la mort du premier type que tue Light, vous savez, celui de l'épisode 1 (ou 2 je sais plus :x) qui avait pris en otage des enfants. **

**Enfin j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Donnez-moi des avis s'il vous plait, comme ça je sais si ça plait ou non et j'ai pas l'impression d'écrire dans le vide x) Enfin je dis ça mais vous faites comme vous le sentez ;)**

**Bonne lecture en tous cas, merci d'être là et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et tout et tout !**

* * *

><p>Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là bordel ? Mais comment a-t-il pu se retrouver dans une situation pareille ? Le désespoir, sûrement. Oui, c'est ça ! C'est de leur faute aussi ! S'ils lui avaient donné ce qu'il voulait, il n'aurait pas eu à buter cette gamine ! Tout est de leur faute, LEUR FAUTE !<p>

Ses yeux révulsés sont rouges, dans sa main le pistolet tremble, mais il ne le lâchera pas. Il se sent plus puissant que jamais. Il est comme un dieu, il détient une trentaine de vies humaines au creux de sa paume. Des tâches de sang parsèment son t-shirt et ceux des enfants, mais qu'importe. Il ne partira pas d'ici tant qu'il n'aura pas de qu'il est venu chercher ! Il est un dieu après tout !

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'à des kilomètres de lui, un autre homme s'est amusé à jouer à Dieu et qu'il a noté son nom dans un joli cahier relié de cuir noir. Le décompte a commencé.

Il jubile, son cœur tambourine a une vitesse folle, il va finir par faire une crise cardiaque ma parole ! A cette pensée, il sourit, un sourire diabolique, édenté, un sourire fou, un sourire de tueur. En fait, il sourit tellement qu'il se met à rire, un grand rire franc. Mourir ! Haha, mourir ? Maintenant ? Comme si c'était possible. Arriver si loin et rendre l'âme ? Hors de question ! Pff, qui mourrait dans une telle situation ? Il rit encore plus fort, levant son arme. Il a envie de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge maintenant. Mais son hilarité s'étrangle dans sa gorge, il porte sa main libre à sa poitrine et serra son t-shirt. Ses yeux s'agrandissent, signe d'une surprise des plus totales. Son autre bras se baisse, il tombe à genoux, s'écroule face contre terre.

Le compte à rebours est terminé. L'homme est mort, Kira est né.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou ! :3<strong>

**Bisous !**

**Clo'**


End file.
